


Cooperly

by steviejoel69



Series: Glee Extended Universe [1]
Category: Glee, Glee Project RPF, Glee RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, hell fandom, matthew morrison fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, M/M, Piano Sex, Piss kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Song: Piano Man (Billy Joel), Tentacle Rape, if i have to see this you do too, sex in front of minors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviejoel69/pseuds/steviejoel69
Summary: What happens when Devin finds out he's been replaced?
Relationships: Chandler/Nathan, Devin/ Devin, Devin/Chandler, Devin/Nathan
Series: Glee Extended Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751482
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Cooperly

Devin walked into his ex-lover’s classroom and was taken aback when he saw another man standing behind the piano. 

{radacted} should have been gone. He was gone. It was him and his stupid wife's anniversary… but this man, this man was not {redacted}. He was younger and taller. What surprised him wasn't that there was a man, it was the fact that the man there was teaching. And he actually knew what he was doing. 

At this point, everyone had noticed his presence in the classroom. The man stared at him with an overly-perky smile which seemed wholly genuine, but his eyes expressed his confusion. Before the young man could speak, Devin snapped “Who are you?!”

“Ch-Chandler!” The man stammered, frozen in place. 

“What are you doing here!? Substitutes don't comprehend music!” Devin shouted at the taller man. 

“I-I’m the freshman campus choir teacher,” He said, his face growing red. “I also teach women's ensemble.” He added with an awkward cheeky smile. 

“What the FUCK is the freshman campus?!” Devin whipped the Glock out of his pocket. A Glocket, if you will. The government supplied principles guns now because school shooters can't shoot if Devin shoots first.

The class gasped and a few of them went to hide.

“It's the freshman center but without the south kids, please leave me alone,” he said, raising his trembling hands, dropping the rhythm stick.

Chandler was almost in tears now. 

Devin walked up to Chandler and looked him over. “So you’re the replacement twink…” Devin glowered, the gun still to Chandler’s head. He only whispered these words, but Devin was just close enough that the words hit him with fierce annunciated clarity. Despite being quite taller than the angry man, Chandler felt small and weak. This man (who stood as tall as his Adam's Apple) overwhelmed Chandler. 

A tear slipped from Chandler's left eye, “Wh- what sa twink,,,?" Chandler squeaked out pathetically. At first, Chandler thought he might piss himself until he noticed how warm and comforting Devin's breath was on his neck. Chandler quite liked how the older man’s body felt against his own. That was funny. His wife never made him feel like this. Happy, sure, she made great company, but this was a completely new and foreign feeling for Chandler. 

As Devin inched closer to the taller man he heard his rapid-beating heart. “You like this, don’t you?” Devin whispered and traced the gun from his sternum to his navel, until finally letting the gun fall and clatter against the tile. Devin moved closer and forced Chandler's long, awkward body against the piano, creating a horrible clash of notes. Devin leaned in until their lips met and Chandler melted into the other man's lips. Devin pulled away suddenly and Chandler's lips followed, chasing the touch. 

Chandler turned to face the horrified class. “I will be right back, ” Mr. Cooper said, his face bright red and his voice cracking. Cooper grabbed Ceperley by the hand and jerked him into the palace of ZA, slamming the door behind them. 

Chandler fumbled for the light switch with his free hand as Ceperly’s tongue made itself at home in Chandler's mouth. The light finally flickered on and Ceperly shoved Chandler against the wall, knocking the tambourines and sending them crashing down. Cooper felt his head crack against the drywall but the pain seemed to enhance everything. So what if he was losing brain cells? He was losing sperm cells in the very near future, what was the difference?

Devin’s mouth made its moist way to Cooper’s jawline. Ceperly's soggy member made its journey down Cooper's thin neck stopping only to suckle his skin and leave a trail of purple bruises.

Devin knew exactly what he was doing. He was making this twink into his bitch, he was gonna make sure to leave his mark. That would show {redacted}! Replacing him with this delicious twink and depriving him of this hot piece of youthful ass.

The thought of stealing {redacted}’s new toy gave Devin a new burst of energy. 

Chandler’s head was thrown back, lost in pleasure, as Devin trailed his teeth up his neck, before he suddenly pulled Chandler’s mouth down to his and wedged the spot where his thigh and hip met between Cooper’s legs and pushed up and down. Cooper moaned into his mouth, Ceperley bit his lower lip in silent response and continued to grind against him. 

Devin knew exactly what was happening and he was thriving. Chandler, however, had no idea what was going on or what he was doing, he just knew that he didn’t want it to end. Two minutes ago, this short, temperamental man was holding a gun to his face and now he was inside Chandler’s mouth and pulling all sorts of illicit noises from him, some of which Chandler had never heard himself. The pressure of Devin’s leg against his groin was enough to make him whimper. Ceperley smirked and moved off, Cooper gasping at the loss before it was replaced by a hand slipped below his waistband and another groping his behind. 

“Who are you?” Chandler managed between his groans.

“I’m you,” Devin replied, “but gayer.”

Cooper pulled him forward from the nape of his neck and kissed the man of his own volition.


End file.
